


wait a minute, are you jealous?

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Flufftober 2020 [10]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, Flufftober, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “You really ought to not touch everyone all the time. It'll get you into trouble one day.” The words could have been a joke, if it weren't for the mildly threatening tone laced between them.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Series: Flufftober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952335
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	wait a minute, are you jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> this took me a week to get to because life suddenly decided to happen, i'm so sorry xD also, i sat and stared at an empty word doc for an hour tonight, gave up, and then boom. changed my whole idea and this happened. i hope it's okay!

“So,” Lew said, sliding up beside him with that sly grin on his face, “how've you been?” Carwood shrugged, circling the rim of his glass until Lew sighed and bumped their shoulders together. “C'mon, what's old Lip been up to since we got back home?”

“Not much, really.” he lied, the metal chain around his neck burning his skin. It'd been almost ten years since the war ended, ten years since he'd returned to Huntington with a particular captain, ten years since he made a promise that felt more lasting than any scar that the war left him with.

Lew tisked, swallowing the last of his drink and glaring at him over the rim of his glass. “Sure.” he drawled. Carwood didn’t go for the bait, remaining as stoic faced as possible. He wondered, briefly, where Dick had gotten to. “I heard Ron moved to Virginia.”

Carwood bit his tongue, taking a deep breath before painting his face with curiosity. “Oh, really? I should meet up with him.”

“He's here,” Lew gestured around the hall that was currently overflowing with joyous veterans catching up after a decade apart, “sure I saw him.” 

Carwood nodded, feigning interest. Of course Ron was here; he'd driven them both. But Lew wasn't to know that. 

“So,” Lew trailed off, hand reaching out across the small space between them, his fingertips dancing down Carwood's arm. The smirk he shot him sent nervous butterflies through his stomach. And then, quicker than Carwood could blink, Lew had a hold of his left hand, fingers laced loosely as he brought it up between their faces. “No ring, huh?” He quirked a dark brow.

Carwood shook his head, “No, she left me.”

Lew frowned, looking genuinely sorry. Carwood hated that; he didn’t want his friend's pity. Especially not since he was much happier now than he ever had been before. “Ah, well that sure does suck.”

“Yeah,” Carwood glanced over Lew's shoulder, finally spotting Ron stood at a nearby table with Luz and Liebgott. The two men were laughing, leaning on Ron gently in a way nobody would've dared back in Europe, and there was a flicker of a smile dancing over Ron's lips. Carwood smiled too, unable to help himself when Ron looked up as though he'd felt him watching. 

Lew turned, following his gaze and chuckling. Ron noticed him then, eyes flitting to where their hands were still clasped tight and a miniscule frown appeared on his face. Carwood took his hand back, ignoring the quiet protest from Lew, but Ron had already turned away.

He sighed.

“Speirs is as aloof as always.” Lew teased, smiling at him. Carwood struggled not to laugh, trying hard not to recall earlier that morning when Ron had been stressing like crazy over tonight's reunion. “Anyway,” Lew pinched his cheeks suddenly, eyes playful, “what person wouldn't want this cutie? Your lady must have been out of her mind.”

“Still not learnt personal boundaries, Nix?” a voice spoke up and the two of them jumped. Standing behind Lew, glowering down at them both with a rather unimpressed look, was none other than Ron. 

Lew's smile brightened, if that were even possible, and he spun around to grab Ron by the shoulders. “You finally came to say hi to your old pal!”

Ron rolled his eyes, gaze trailing to Carwood again and lingering before settling back on Lew. He shook his hands off of him. “You really ought to not touch everyone all the time. It'll get you into trouble one day.” The words could have been a joke, if it weren't for the mildly threatening tone laced between them.

“Wait a minute,” Lew smirked, “are you jealous?” Ron didn't deem that question worthy of a reply. 

Carwood muffled a laugh behind his hand, causing Ron to look over to him again, his face softening the moment their eyes met. The butterflies returned tenfold this time; Carwood would never get over the affect he seemed to have on Ron. 

Lew gasped and honestly Carwood could envision a tail wagging at his backside with the way he was almost bouncing on his feet. “You are!”

Ron glared at him, stepping closer to Carwood in the process. “Shut up.”

Lew merely laughed, shaking his head. “I knew it! I knew you guys had something going on.”

“Wait, were you trying to make Ron jealous?” Carwood asked, more surprised over the fact that he wasn't surprised at all.

“Obviously.” Lew sighed as though the question was stupid. It probably was. “Oh, come on, it's not like you guys are very subtle. Half the boys had bets om you two fooling around at the very least. I, however, am an intellectual. I knew it was more than that. When I heard of Ron's move...well, that's confirmation enough isn't it?”

Carwood shook his head in disbelief. “I can't believe you knew.”

“You don't know anything.” Ron snapped, but there wasn't really any heat in his words. Carwood yearned to reach out and lace their fingers together but he didn't want to push their luck.

“Oh yeah?” Lew didn't hesitate, reaching over and pulling the silver chain from Carwood's neck until it emerged out from under his shirt, revealing a single silver band now hanging alongside his old dog tags. He smirked, clearly proud of himself, directing his gaze at Ron. “I bet you have a matching one, huh?”

Ron opened his mouth, probably to deny any such thing. He could argue the sky was green. But Carwood didn’t give him the chance. “How did you know?”

Lew crossed his arms, looking offended. Well, as offended as someone can look whilst also being unbelievably smug. His gaze drifted across the room for a second and Carwood followed it, not really surprised to find Dick milling between some of the boys with an unmatched grace. Dick catches their eyes, his face splitting into a wide grin as he looked to Lew. “Please,” Lew started, his voice now much softer, laced with a fondness that Carwood recognises from Ron, “I know what love looks like when I see it.”

Carwood smiled then, sharing a knowing look with Ron. 

Lew cooed, ruffling their hair. “You guys are perfect for each other. I'm happy for you.” He met their eyes, hands landing heavy on their shoulders and squeezing. “Seriously.”

“Thank you.” Ron said, matching Lew's smile with his own.

“I better get an invite to your Thanksgiving this year then!” Lew teased, poking at Ron's chest, “I know you cook and I have been dying to visit.”

Ron groaned but even the idea of Lew at their little Thanksgiving dinner couldn't wipe the smile from his face. “As long as you provide the drinks.”

Lew did an exaggerative bow, tipping an invisible hat. “Of course, kind sir. What do you take me for?”

“A pain in my ass.”

“Love you too, Sparky!” Lew chuckled, patting him on the back before making his leave. Carwood watched him walk off into the crowd of their friends, not quite able to believe what just happened.

“Well...” Ron said, sounding just as confused as he felt. He took Lew's place in front of Carwood, perhaps a little closer – Carwood bit back a smirk at the possessive side of his partner showing. “I guess we have guests this year.”

“Yeah,” Carwood cast his gaze over the hall, already wondering whether he could convince Ron to let him invite some of their closer friends too. He smiled when a hand came up to tuck his chain back under his shirt, touch lingering as Ron smoothed his collar out. He blinked up at Ron, overcome with love for the man that had somehow decided that he was worth spending the rest of his life with. “I guess we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading, i hope it wasn't too ooc <3


End file.
